Ashes of Revenge
by Light of Sins
Summary: Rewrite of Ashes of A Master. Betrayed by all, Ash Ketchum must arise and carve his name into the world. But dark forces seek to eliminate that name. Watch as Ash, Anabel and Paul overcome trials to become the best. They will come face to face with Ash's friends, and even the devil himself. Failure is not an option. Ability Shipping, minor Ikari Shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes of Revenge: Chapter 1

Rewrite of Ashes of A Master

* * *

The arrogant man growled as the king of forests, Sceptile caught the powerful giant stag beetle, Heracross from Magmortar's Flamethrowers. Teeth gritted, he ordered an X Scissor from Ninjask to Sceptile, intercepted by Stone Edge and Dragon Pulse. Ninjask fell. He recalled it, and called an Overheat from Magmortar. The two bored Pokemon dodged without effort. Sighing, they defeated Magmortar with Bulldoze. The man bought out a gun, and pointed it at the Heracross' trainer. He fired, and to his intense surprise, the man caught the bullet. More to his shock, the two Pokemon broke out the stolen creatures, and the man had grabbed his gun, and thrown it away before he knew it.

"There is only one punishment for you. Die by all powers."

At once, several Pokemon appeared behind him. A colossal black Charizard with a blue tail flame, and a blue cross shape coming out of it's mouth. A Meowth with claws sharper than dancing swords, a Lapras twice the size of the average, a Gallade, and an Absol, who's tails and blades was sharper than a Garchomp's claws. Several other Pokemon, each representing a type, appeared.

They launched a barrage of attacks at the man, Blood spluttered from every direction. All that was left were some frozen ashes. "FREEZE! WHERE IS THE POACHER, PRINCE?" An irate Officer Jenny asked the hooded man. The man just pointed at the ashes. It took the Jenny a while to catch the message, but upon understanding, she broke into gasps and extreme shock. "You... Destroyed his corpse?" She hissed. "He didn't deserve to live, for all of his sins." Aaron Tajiri responded, jumping onto a Togekiss' back. "Home, my friends. Togekiss, I'm training you now." All of the Pokemon vanished as they had appeared, whilst Togekiss flew like a raging bullet. The officer glared. Why did he get to break the law? Where did he always go?

* * *

Togekiss smirked as it dodged a Zap Cannon, and avoided Thunderbolt.

Aaron smiled.

Togekiss speed was definitely weak, but all it would take was Trick Room from Gallade to power her up, or just an air current. She was magnificent, as she flew over his head. His Togekiss was incredible, it's shining crests flying in the swift wind as she looped back to him, and back into the air. Aaron smiled. Now, would Swellow love her back. He took slight pity on the way the Jubilee Pokemon was rejected, but that wasn't about to happen again. "Togekiss! We've been at this for days! Do you want to try at Swellow again?" He asked the serene Pokemon.

At the very mention of him, she began to glow red, and nod. Ash rode her back over the world. Such a beautiful world, yet so corrupt. The beautiful sun, shining over the sparkling ocean, waved in a mesmerizing pattern, under the noon blue sky. Several lakes, forests, and towns flew underfoot. Large trails of lights, such as the cities, flew underneath as they landed in Johto, "I feel like walking, Togekiss." The Pokemon nodded, and flew off, in search for her love, and a reflective wandered aimlessly, looking around, when he heard voices. "Are you here, Max?" A feminine voice called. Aaron cringed. "Yes, May. Don't worry about me! I have Pokemon now!" A teenager's voice called. Aaron let a tear drop. It fell onto a plant, and slowly coursed down it's leaves. He cried. He cried for the first time in nine long years. He cried, letting the pain flow out. He didn't say anything, but just let the tears fall. They were hear. "God, even Ash didn't worry this much!" The teen said. The girl was silent. "May I'm-" The boy blurted, realizing what he said wrong. "Save it, Max. Ash... Ash... Please, come back to us." She said, insanity lacing her voice. Aaron, looked at her. He hated it. He hated them. They betrayed him, and were begging for him to be back? Why would he? Growling, he threw of his hood. They wanted him, so he would be fulfilling their desires. A brown toned man took notice of him, and his mouth was open. Amber eyes looked at them, black spiky hair pointing outwards. "Been a long time, Brock. May, Max." Spat Ash Ketchum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes of Revenge.**

* * *

Ash couldn't sleep. He was too busy reminiscing over life, remembering an event in the past.

* * *

Ash looked at the figure before him. Red's cold brown eyes stared at his son's hardened amber. "You bastard! You left me and mom on our own... You left mom to a criminal's hands... You... You left me for dead! What do you want from our lives now?" Ash screeched. But Red didn't respond. He wouldn't. If he cried, Azazel would win. As Ash roared, his heart shattered. He, Red Ketchum, Pokemon World Champion, couldn't respond to his own son. The fabled fighter of the Final Order, the one who would help this boy take down Azazel. And he couldn't. His heart shattered. Azazel found out about Ash, somehow, Delia thought he was just worried and paranoid. Red wanted to break, and kill himself, but Ash needed advice. He couldn't leave Ash to destroy the Hell King. "Ash," He croaked, voice tearing. "Please... Join the Final Order... Kill Tobias Takuto. You're Earth's final hope, Ash Ketchum. Please." Ash considered. He didn't care what the old man wanted. He was going to show him. "Battle me. Now!" He commanded brutally. Red blinked. Maybe it was possible to communicate to him via the art of battle!

"...Fine. you use two. I'll use one. This will be a full six on six match. If I win, though, you have to listen to me." Red said. He wanted to see how Ash had matured over the years. The two took position, Paul and Anabel in the sides. "What does Ash think he's doing? He's nowhere _near _Red!" Paul hissed. "Paul, Ash... Wants revenge. He thinks it's Red's fault everything happened. I don't know, but... Red's hiding something he needs to tell Ash. I don't know, but it seems challenging him... I've seen this guy in action, he's brutal!" The two turned to the battle.

* * *

Red had his Snorlax on the battlefield. Ash, knowing it's weaknesses, had Primeape and Charizard on the field. Red analyzed this, and sighed. "First move to you?" He asked his irate son.

"Whatever works, I'll still kick your ass." He said coldly. Anabel glared at Paul for teaching him that word, along with many others. "Charizard! Flamethrower! Primeape! Focus Punch!" He commanded, hoping to penetrate Snorlax's defense with Flamethrower, and finish it with Focus Punch. "I expected better. Blizzard Quake." He said, disappointment lacing his voice. Snorlax launched a Flamethrower, whilst stamping the ground, causing Primeape to lose balance, and the Flamethrower to dissipate. "What?" He asked, overwhelmed by his Pokemon's incapability of launching the Special Attack. "Ash. Blizzard changes the air currents around your team. How do you expect to transform it if it's constantly in flux?" He asked. "Charizard! Flare Blitz!" He said smugly. "Dig, Primeape!" He laughed. "Earthquake and Rock Tomb." Snorlax repeated the process, but rather than Blizzard, it used the separated stones to form a powerful tomb, and trapped Charizard. Ash gasped. "Was Charizard your main sweeper? Why would you send that out first?" He inquired. "SHUT UP!" He cried. "Charizard, get up! You too, please Primeape!" He pleaded the Flame and Pig Monkey Pokemon.

But it was too no avail. Quilava and Torterra were dispatched too easily. Gliscor was felled with one Ice Punch. He was using his Pidgeot now. "Whirlwind!" Snorlax was blown, and automatically returned. "Bad move. You never know what comes out next." The next Pokemon was automatically chosen. Espeon was on the field. "A piece of advice, Ash. Espeon, on the IPB _and_ the Pokemon League, is considered to incredibly powerful. It is on the Over Used tier for the Pokemon League, and the powerful sweeper group in the IPB."

"Oh yeah? Well, here's what I think of your tiers!" He commanded a Gust, but the Sun Pokemon just avoided the blast of wind, and released a Zap Cannon, hitting it's mark, almost as if knew exactly where to hit it. "To be honest, I hate tiers as well. They suck, but they're good for classifying how to use your Pokemon." Red said in an explanatory tone.

* * *

Ash sat by the river. The pain and water in his eyes. He just left, without listening to Red's explanation. The stupid jackass could die deep, deep inside his mother's hole, for all he cared. That bastard didn't mean crap to him. Swearing, he kicked a stone away. "Stupid Red... Damn that weird air current thing..." He muttered. He was training. Charizard couldn't conjure a flame, because fire needed the air, and the air was in movement. How did he come up with this? Then, it struck him. He was the World Champion. Ash must have inherited his battling skills. But, that didn't explain how Red managed to deal with Torterra. That thing couldn't jump that high, it was impossible! '_Then again, seeing at least twenty legendaries is impossible.' _He reminded himself bitterly. Then he looked up. Torterra and Gible were battling. Gible launched an Earthquake. Then, something clicked inside of him. "Counter with Earthquake!" He found himself saying. Torterra did that, and the end result was a large column of earth in the middle. "Looks like you're understanding this stuff now, right Ash?" He heard Red say. "I say we should talk. Father and son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes of Revenge: Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I just got back from seeing my family, and my exams are over, so I should have more frequent updates now. **

**P.S: Don`t worry; I will come back to the saga of Chapter 1 in the next chapter, which hopefully should be tomorrow.**

**B.T.W: Can you give me some more reviews, and criticism? It's very much appreciated.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum tiredly looked at his father, resting on Anabel's shoulder. He was exhausted, but Red seemed energetic as ever, though he remained silent. "Anyway, Ash," He began, drawing the trainer`s attention. "Do you know why you lost today?" He inquired. Ash sighed. "Your Pokemon were stronger?" He asked, hoping that would please the man.

"Nope. You were careless. I gave you an opportunity of one second to attack Snorlax`s weak point with Torterra's Earthquake, and you didn't take it."

"One second? You expect him to react _one _second?" Paul asked, venomously annoyed.

"Yes." Red responded bluntly, not noticing the other trainer's comical reactions. "You saw it's possible. Snorlax escaped from Gliscor's Earthquake. Why can't Torterra?" He pointed out, grinning triumphantly. "But, still," Ash pleaded. "You _could _have given me a chance!" He said, determined to begging to win against Red for once in his life. "And who was going to, I quote, "Kick my ass"?" Red's grin turned into a savage one. The young man couldn't help but chuckle at his son's face of defeat.

"But... Dad, if you could have taught me this, then... Why? Why did you leave me and mom?"

The campsite turned into a darker mood. Everyone assumed it was from Red, but the Ketchums had other ideas. "What is this? It... HURTS!" Ash called in agony, writhing on the floor in sheer pain. Red, growled, and grabbed several Pokeballs from their compartment on his light blue jeans. "EVERYONE! ILLUMINATE THE DARKNESS! NOW!" He snapped. His tone was brutal, and full of blazing anger. Out of the small spheres emerged several tens of Pokemon. A powerful Charizard, a titanic Snorlax, a velvety Espeon, a Blastoise with a shining shell, and a Venasaur, it's flower releasing powerful spores. Many more Pokemon, such as a Lucario, Pikachu, Gallade, Tauros, Fearow, Pidgeot, Beedrill, and a Dragonite were all surrounding the premises. Ash was still on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. "Show yourself, demon." Red growled. As if he commanded it, a deformed creature stepped into the light of the flames, it's eyes big and black like jet stones. "You... Which one are you?" Red inquired, circling the creature. It hissed, and made to pounce at him, but was tackled by Pikachu. The rodent took a step back, letting the deformed beast stand, it's wrinkled skin slightly bruised. "Well?" Red asked patiently. It was then the being took notice of Ash. It turned to him, a gluttonous look in it's horrifying eyes. It charged forward, but was intercepted by Red's Charizard's line of Flamethrower.

Attacking him was annoying.

Hurting his son was unacceptable.

Attempting to attack his son whilst he was in such a state would result in instant death in his book.

Grabbing the beast by the neck, he yelled into it's ear directly, "I'LL GIVE YOU _**ONE **_LAST CHANCE TO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE!" The beast smirked and shook it's head.

"Make me. Without your Pokemon, what are you?" He taunted in a raspy and demonic tongue.

Red shook his head, and responded by kneeing the strange creature. The being gasped, feeling the intense pain. Punching the monster, Red felt more and more angry. "ANSWER. ME. NOW!" He roared in it's hear, practically touching it. The being didn't respond. Red just grew angrier, and grabbed the demon's left arm. Without hesitation, he ripped it off of it's shoulder, causing the demon to cry out in sheer agony.

Red didn't stop, though.

Limb after limb, Red tore of all of the humanoid's appendages, and did so more brutally every time. Blood spewed from every direction, sickening the trainers. But Red didn't even consider stopping. He tossed the demon into several tress, broke it's almost deformed ribs, and when the demon was at it's end, he snapped his fingers, and it's corpse was incinerated. Glaring, Red said,

"Keep note. That was the move Ember."


	4. Aura

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about not updating, but I started my new story, P M D: Revolution of Chaos. This will be my secondary story, P M D being first priority, though that might change. **

**P.S: This story will NOT be like the other Betrayed stories. This will stretch far, far beyond just a Tournament and meeting with the traitors.**

**P.S.S: From this point onward, all battles will be in Ash, Anabel, Paul, or Red's Point of View.**

* * *

_Ever since the Demon's arrival, Ash wasn't the same. That creature had made him suffer. The demon had mad him feel responsible for slowing his friends down, and making them abandon him. He felt the pain his mother felt after she heard 'what happened'. Then, he felt the pain of Pikachu's death, and the pain he felt during the betrayal magnified several times over and replayed in his delicate mind._

* * *

The three had been trained by Red, having no other way to escape from the professional S.W.A.T officers, with mass amounts of reluctance from Ash. Anabel was easily the strongest of the three, followed by Paul, and then Ash. Red was a brutal trainer, as Ash was painfully reminded of that morning. His training with his Charizard and Dragonite woke up over half the region. Paul, who had thought himself to be a powerful trainer, had his confidence utterly destroyed by Red's battling prowess. The Ketchum's Espeon defeated the three of them without so much as batting an eyebrow. This gave Ash another reason to hate him, although he began to show the slightest signs of respect his father.

* * *

"Tauros! Thunderbolt!" Ash called desperately. I raised an eyebrow. Was he pulling my leg? Swiftly, I responded with, "Espeon. Full Body Iron Tail. Root it into the ground." Espeon began to glow into a brilliant shade of white as the process began.

As the Thunderbolt attack reached the Sun Pokemon, the feline's figure was coated in a shining iron layer, which easily passed through into the ground, Espeon's velvety fur shielded from the electricity. Ash gritted his teeth. . "Metallic Zen Headbutt, Espeon." The Sun Pokemon charged forward, still coated in iron, towards Tauros. Espeon, albeit still weighed down, still came at blazing speed. Tauros let out a pained roar as it was repelled by the Sun Pokemon's powerful attack.

"See Ash? The purpose of Full Body Iron Tail is to increase the general power of my Physical Attack stat." I explained to him.

"Don't get so full of yourself. Giga Impact!" Stupid move. He knows Espeon has access to Psychic attacks! But, it would be fun to play his game for a while.

"Quick Attack. Trip that Tauros up with Iron Tail."

Tauros roared, and began to glow purple, orange streaks of energy flowing around it as they spun like a wheel, giving the impression of a racing bullet. It let out a deafening roar, and charged towards thin air.

"Tauros! Look behind you!" Ash commanded quickly. But it was too late. He should have been more careful. Tauros fell to the dirty ground, and Espeon awaited for the finishing attack. "Giga Beam." Espeon smiled, and jumped back. I watched as it was engulfed in the same light Tauros was, and fired a beam towards the Wild Bull Pokemon. Tauros roared as it was sent sailing through the air, and landed into a tree, which promptly broke under the velocity.

* * *

Ash looked at the sky. Espeon was a force to be reckoned with. He was slowly analyzing to put them all the information from the battle, and willing to put it into practice.

He was interrupted by Anabel approaching him. "Ash, I know you don't like Red, but would you like to learn how he used that Ember attack on that weird creature? He said he'd teach us. He says it's called Aura." Anabel told him. Ash's eyes lit up.

"Aura? I know that already!" He said, feeling proud of knowing something Paul didn't.

"Ash, do you know how to direct your aura?" A new voice asked. Turning, Ash was met with the face of Red. "Well?" He asked, smirking.

"What's that?" The boy asked, ellicting a groan from his father.

"Directing your Aura is when you use your aura without the use of an Aura Vessel." Red explained.

"Oh. Well, first you... You..." Ash was lost. Red smiled.

"See? You don't know how to utilize your Aura!" Red asked, shocked.

"But I used it at the Tree of Beginning, and I didn't have a single problem!" The boy retorted. Red laughed.

"The Tree _is _an Aura Vessel. You accessed your Aura from that."

"How do you know?" Ash asked, surprised. That was top secret information! Even Kidd Summers agreed to keep it a secret!

"I know everything that happens there. Do you know why? The Tree is a haven for not only prehistoric and extinct Pokemon, but also the modern age Pokemon. Did you know Goodra is a the descendant of the Shiny Sludge Dragonair?" Ash blinked again. What was a Shiny Sludge Dragonair? Proposing the question to the Champion, he responded, "That's irrelevant right now. Do you want to learn Aura or not?" He growled. Ash nodded.

He remembered when he used Aura. It was like becoming God himself. He had never felt such power... Such freedom. The sensation was incredible.

"Okay, I need to determine what kind of Aura you each have." Red began, pacing around the clearing. "Alright, Paul first." He calmly said. Paul stood up, and asked, "Now what?"

"Think fast... AURA SPHERE!" He launched a powerful orb of condensed energy towards the unsuspecting Veilstone Trainer. Paul's eyes widened, but almost as if it was a miracle, he felt his feet drag him under the dirt, and into his own shadow. "I see... Shining Aura Brigade!" Red commanded. The sphere, which was flying backwards to hit Paul, suddenly exploded into several pieces of light, and was flying into Paul's shadow. Paul resurfaced from the shadow, and a wall of the earth was propelled from the ground. The bombs of light detonated against the wall, but did not break through. Red knew better than to use his true power against the group. "Paul. Sit down. You passed. Your Aura type is Ground and Dark. Congratulations." Red said with a grin. Paul scowled at him.

"So you attacked me without warning?"

"Well, that's the best way to discover your Aura Core. Tell me, do you feel different, Paul?" He asked calmly, patience held in his voice.

"Yes... I feel like... Earth Power!" He roared. A large pillar of rocks extended from the bedrock. Red stared at it bored, before snapping his fingers. As he did so, the pillar began to glow a shade of red. When it was at his feet, it melted into lava.

"Too slow. Blastoise, clean this up, would you?" He said mundanely. The Shellfish Pokemon, who had been discussing battle tactics with Venasaur, came and sprayed a blast of water over the lava.


End file.
